


Let me

by goingtohellandback



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's always a rape when adult is fucking a minor), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohellandback/pseuds/goingtohellandback
Summary: The fic is incest smut. If it bothers you, DON'T READ IT! DON'T CLICK IT! The tags tell you everything you need to know.This never happened in real life. I don't know the people or own them.Anne is feeling very lonely after divorcing Des but twist of faith makes her see how Harry could help her. And when he offers, how can Anne say no.





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by many other fics like this.

When Harry was 10-years-old his parents divorced. Anne was devastated that she had lost her husband. And on top of that, Gemma had decided to stay with Des. Yes, that’s right. Des owned the house they lived in and had decided that Anne would have to move away. So, in a short period of time Anne lost her house, her husband and her daughter. Or at least it felt like that. But she still had her son, her sweet, sweet boy Harry.

When Des and Anne had told their children about what was going to happen and that they still loved both of them very much, Gemma had straight out announced that she wasn’t leaving, she wanted to stay with her dad. But Harry, her ray of sunshine, had said sternly that he wanted to be with his mum. Anne couldn’t hide the smile. Des had been sure he would have both of their kids, because they had decided Gemma and Harry could decide by themselves who they wanted to live with. But now he only got one, to his dismay.

The next month, Harry moved out with Anne while Gemma helped. Des was away on some business trip, like he always was. But Gemma being 15 already, was okay to be home alone even if Anne hated it. Anne had found a nice two bedroom flat not too far from their current home so Gemma would be able to visit them whenever she wanted. Gemma wouldn’t be spending her nights there, so she didn’t need a room of her own. Or if she wanted to stay the night, she could always sleep with Anne in her queen bed. 

The divorce had been easy. Or as easy as divorce can be. They had divided their stuff when Anne had moved away and money wise Des still supported her, so she wasn’t in a hurry to get a new job. She had always been a stay-at-home mum as per Des’ wishes, so he felt obligated to support her financially even now. Anne still was devastated, and she knew that only thing holding her up was Harry. She got up from her bed everyday only for Harry. Her sweet child who she loved to the moon and back. 

Few months after living in their new flat, Harry was at school and Anne was bored. She had cleaned the flat and dinner was ready waiting for Harry to come home in an hour. Anne eyed her laptop and decided that maybe she had enough time to do something for herself. 

Anne opened an incognito page and typed ‘porn’ on a search bar. She had always liked watching porn while masturbating even though she hadn’t done that in a long, long time. She found a site she liked and started to look for a right kind of video to help her get off. She found herself watching MILF-videos again. Young boys fucking their step-mums always made her dripping wet. Even before Des, she had enjoyed these kind of videos the most. 

Anne pushed her hand in her pants just when the boy started licking the mum. She circled her clit with her fingers and when the boy pushed his cock in the mum’s vagina, Anne shuddered through her orgasm. She pulled her hand out of her panties and licked her fingers clean. Des had made her do this and the habit stayed. When he fingers were clean she got up from her bed was faced with shocked looking Harry. He must have come home during her session.

“Mum..?” 

“How long have you been here?” Anne asked. This was not something she had ever intended Harry to see.

“Long enough,” was Harry’s answer. Then he turned away and Anne could hear the front door slamming shut.

That went well, Anne thought and shook her head. She would have to be more careful in the future with her session.

***

The next few weeks were a little awkward at their home. Harry kept blushing when he looked at Anne and she felt guilty for exposing her innocent child to her masturbating. But it was a normal thing in life and Anne knew she would have to talk about with Harry. 

“Harry, love. Let’s talk,” Anne asked one day. She guided Harry to sit next to her on the sofa.

“I assume you know about sex and orgasms. They have told you about it at school?” Anne asked and when Harry nodded she continued. “Sometimes when people aren’t in a relationship they still like to have sex by themselves. And that’s what you saw me doing. I don’t have sex with your dad anymore, so I have sex with myself. And sometimes I like to watch videos where other people have sex while I do it.”

Harry was beet red but nodded. 

“So, what you saw was totally normal thing adults and even teenagers do. That’s how we learn to know our bodies, what we like and what we don’t like. It’s a safe way to explore.”

“Okay, mum.” Harry mumbled. “Can we be done now. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Sure,” Anne laughed. “Just so you know, that one day you might want to do it too and it’s totally natural.”

“God, mum!” Harry shrieked and ran out of the room. Anne watched her son go, smiling.

***

After their talk, Anne wasn’t so careful with her masturbation anymore. If she felt horny in the evening, she would close her bedroom door, find her favourite video and make herself come. But she didn’t make sounds anymore than what escaped her lips. And if Harry noticed, he didn’t say anything.

After one of her sessions, Anne felt unsatisfied. Even if she did come, she missed having a cock inside her, or even another person’s fingers. She pushed the laptop away, and went to get a shower, thinking it would maybe help her feeling more relaxed. 

When she came back, Harry was sitting on her bed. He was watching the video Anne had forgotten on the screen and he was blushing. 

Anne hurried to shut the laptop but while she rushed to it, her hand slipped, and towel fell on the ground. She was standing naked in front of her 10-year-old child. And that damn video was still playing. Harry had been watching it with sounds on so all the moaning the woman was making still echoed in the room. 

“That boy was really young,” Harry said while looking at Anne’s boobs.

Anne tried to cover her breasts with her hands, but they were too big. The more Harry kept staring the more Anne squirmed under his gaze. The moans were still coming from the video. Harry had opened the laptop again and turned it towards his mother. The boy in the video was sucking the woman’s breasts while his hand was stimulating her clitoris.

“Do you want me to do this to you?” Harry asked, voice small but looking now straight to Anne’s eyes.

Anne felt herself getting wet instantly. She was pulsing while clear liquid was suddenly running down her thighs. Never in a million years she had thought about Harry doing that to her but now that he was asking, it was the only thing she was able to think about. She felt herself nodding, sighing a silent “Yes.”

Harry got up from the bed and took Anne’s hand. He guided her to sit on the bed so that her back was against the headboard. He took off his clothes slowly, clearly hesitating. In her mind, a little voice was screaming for her to stop this. To not force her son to do this. Because she knew Harry would do anything for her, even this, just because she had said she wanted this. But she couldn’t get those words out of her mouth. Many times, she opened her mouth, and every time Harry looked at her with hopeful eyes, that she would stop this. But nothing came out. Instead she opened her legs, revealing her pulsing, glistening vulva to Harry. 

Harry crawled between her legs and slowly lifted his hand on her breast. Experimentally he squeezed it a little and Anne couldn’t stop the moan escaping her lips. “More,” she whispered. Harry moved his both hands on her boobs and started to massage them gently. Anne felt herself dripping even more. 

“Kiss me, my sweet little boy,” Anne asked. And of course, Harry did. He always did. He gave her a little peck, but Anne grabbed him and pulled him back in. She kept Harry’s head in place while pushing her tongue inside his inexperienced mouth. “Kiss me like you mean it, like they did on the video,” Anne ordered.

Harry did as he was told. He opened his mouth and let his tongue explore Anne’s mouth. Anne took one of his hands and guided it to her clitoris. Harry visibly wavered as he touched the wetness there. Anne guided his fingers to move just like she liked. Around the clit, dipping inside her every once in a while. 

“Continue doing that and suck my boobs,” she said, and Harry instantly went down to her breasts. Sucking marks on them while his hand moved around just like Anne showed him.

Anne couldn’t stop the sighs and the moans that now were constant stream flowing from her lips. “Fuck, you are doing so well, harder baby, harder. There, just there, please, make me come, please,” Anne kept moaning until she was shuddering through her orgasm. She closed her legs in instinct, but Harry kept massaging her clit until she pushed his hand away. When she opened her eyes, Harry was licking his fingers clean, just like he had seen Anne do before. 

“Oh baby. I love you so much,” Anne sighed and took Harry in her arms. Only then she noticed that Harry was hard too.

“Has this happened before?” she asked. Harry shook his head, ashamed.

Anne wrapped her hand around Harry’s little dick, marvelling the feeling of a cock in her hand after such a long time. “I’m gonna make you feel good,” she whispered and slowly but surely stroked Harry until he let out a scream and came. “Such a good beautiful boy of mine, aren’t you?” Anne said while she kissed Harry.

Harry was exhausted and finally fell asleep right there, his head on his mum’s breast. Anne was the happiest she had been in a long time. Finally, she had a partner that would never leave her. She was sure of that.

***

8 years later

“Mum, where are you?” Harry dashed in the house looking for Anne. He had moved away to study in London just few months ago and this was the first time he was able to come home for the weekend. 

“MUM!” Harry yelled, but Anne was nowhere to be found. He looked every room until hurried upstairs. He found Anne in the laundry room, the radio playing so loud that she hadn’t heard Harry calling for her. Harry stopped and looked at his mum, in her forties she was still breathtakingly beautiful. She was shaking her arse and Harry could see through her dress that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, just like he liked her. Her boobs were little saggy these days, but he adored them. 

Harry slowly walked up to her and grabbed both of her boobs with his hand and pulled her against his already hardening cock. “I called you, but you didn’t answer,” Harry whispered in her ear.

Anne instantly relaxed in his arms while pushing her butt into his crotch. “I’m sorry baby. The music was so loud,” she purred. 

Harry pushed her on the washing machine, arse up, while turning the radio off. He pushed her dress over her head until it was a puddle on the floor, he opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. 

“Fuck, I missed this.” Harry said as he massaged Anne’s arse. The only thing Anne could do was moan, she had missed him too. Harry spread her legs and with one swift move he pushed himself inside her already dripping wet vagina. Harry always made Anne wet in an instant. Something no one else was able to do.

He took a firm hold on her hips and started pounding into her. “Fuck, I missed this. I’ve been so horny all these weeks. Fuck, mum!”

Anne was whining against the cold machine, while getting her hole used just the way Harry wanted. Suddenly there was a finger in her asshole. “Harry, I’m not prepared,” Anne warned him. They rarely had anal sex because Anne didn’t really like it, but Harry seemed to be in the mood now.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you ready,” Harry said as he kept pumping his finger in and out.

“But I don’t want to, Harry,” Anne said. She really wasn’t in the mood to get her arse fucked. She just wanted to enjoy her son’s cock in her vagina. “Okay, mum,” Harry gave up and started pounding in to her again. His hand travelled to Anne’s clitoris and he started rubbing her, just like she liked the best. 

“I’ve missed your noises while we have sex,” Harry breathed in her ear while Anne kept moaning, close to the edge already. Harry’s cock was filling her to the brim and his hand was doing magic on her clit. “Harry I’m close,” Anne shouted.

“Come for me,” Harry said and sped up his pace. Anne came with a scream while Harry grunted in her ear and unloaded himself in her cunt.

Slowly Anne turned around so she could kiss Harry. “I missed my little boy,” she said and smiled. Harry had grown up to a handsome young man. She petted his curls and gave him few more kisses. “I missed you too,” Harry said and buried his head in her neck.

Harry’s come was dripping out of Anne, but she didn’t mind, she loved the feeling. “Come take a nap with me.”

“Isn’t Matt coming home soon?” Harry asked confused.

“No, he’s not coming home until Sunday. Some business trip,” Anne said and smirked. She knew that Harry understood her immediately, a wide smile spreading on his face. “Good, I can fuck you more then.” Anne just nodded and guided Harry to his bedroom where they both fell asleep on the bed tangled to each other.

Anne had found a new boyfriend and remarried few years ago because she was running out of money. Des had remarried too and had a new family to provide for, so he had cut her allowance to the amount the court had ordered. That had meant either Anne would have to get a job or marry rich. She had decided on the latter.

Matt was a nice man, totally enchanted by Anne. He did whatever Anne asked him to. Anne had charmed her with her looks but also with sex. She was always ready for him and did whatever he wanted. But not even Matt could satisfy Anne so while Matt slept or was on a business trip, Anne still had regular sex with Harry. And Harry loved that. He was eager to please her and felt crazy jealous of Matt whenever he heard them having sex. But now Matt was away, and Anne was all his. 

Harry woke up first. He was rock hard again, his cock pushing against Anne arse. Slowly but surely he started fingering her, making sure she was well on her way aroused as he got his fingers wet. Luckily Anne was a heavy sleeper so Harry could go on for a while before she would wake up. He had done this multiple times before so he knew what he could do to her. Few times he had fucked Anne while she slept, and she never woke up. She had only been little puzzled why she had been so wet when she woke up but shrugged it off by seeing a wet dream.

Now Harry was a man on a mission. He wanted to fuck her asshole and knew she would never let him while she was awake. So, he got his fingers wet with her juices and started opening her. Slowly but surely he pushed his fingers inside her arse as he kept rubbing her clit. She was whining in her sleep and every time it looked like she was going to wake up, Harry would stop all his movements.

Finally, he thought she was ready. He got himself wet by rubbing his cock against Anne’s vulva and then slowly pushed himself inside her tight heat. He loved fucking her arse because she was so tight there. Her cunt had loosened up during the last few years, especially since she had fucked both Matt and Harry regularly. But she didn’t let Matt fuck her arse, that was only for Harry and only for special occasions because Anne really didn’t like it. Harry just didn’t care about that now. He needed to fuck something velvety and tight and her cunt just wasn’t cutting it.

As Harry sped up, holding Anne tightly in her place, she woke up with a yelp. “Harry!”

“I know you said you didn’t want to, but I’m already in you. Cannot you feel how wet you are for me; how much you enjoy this.” Harry grunted. Anne couldn’t move at all; she could only take what Harry was giving her.

Her ass was on fire. There wasn’t enough lubricant to make it pleasurable, but she couldn’t deny, she was wet, just like she always was for Harry.

Anne sighed defeated. “Fine, have your fun.”

Harry kept fucking her, his movements turning sloppy and fast. Anne knew he was close. His hand found her breasts while the other was rubbing her clitoris. “Always so good for me. Always so perfect.” Harry kept murmuring in her ear while he chased his release. 

After what felt eternity to Anne, Harry came shouting. She could feel him shooting deep inside her while he shuddered through his orgasm. He was still buried deep inside when he decided that Anne needed to come too. He focused on his hand movements, doing everything Anne loved, dipping his long fingers inside of her while massaging her boobs.

Anne knew she couldn’t fight it for long and soon she felt the wave of pleasure washing over her. Harry whined in her ear as she squeezed around his sensitive cock.

Afterwards they were both absolutely filthy. Anne had come dripping out from both of her holes and they both smelled heavily like sex.

“Don’t ever fuck me in the arse again without my permission,” Anne said.

Harry just laughed. “You cannot say you didn’t enjoy. Your body told me everything I needed to know.”

Anne could hear the smirk in his voice even if she couldn’t see it with her back against him. “Still, I’d like to be at least awake when you enter me.”

“Okay, I’ll promise I will wake you up next time. Now can we go have a shower so I can fuck you there too?” Harry asked.

Anne smiled; she had raised a sex monster. “Okay, let’s go then horn dog.”


End file.
